


Everyone's a let down. It just depends on how far down they can go.

by patrochiles



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Feels, Introspection, Light Angst, M/M, POV Iwaizumi Hajime, Pining Iwaizumi Hajime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patrochiles/pseuds/patrochiles
Summary: There are certain things that Iwaizumi hates about Oikawa.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 18





	Everyone's a let down. It just depends on how far down they can go.

It’s the way Oikawa acts when he’s drunk. Arrogant (like he’s not before), handsy, and flirty. He yells and laughs in your face and stumbles around the room, knocking over lamps and kicking over chairs.

Everyone laughs, because, somehow it’s funny when Oikawa makes a scene.

Iwaizumi only thinks of what it will be like to get him home.

“You’ve done it again.”

Oikawa blinks at Iwaizumi. “What?”

“Made a complete ass of yourself.” Iwaizumi is practically dragging Oikawa to the cab—the driver looks impatient, rolling his eyes every time Oikawa escapes Iwaizumi’s grasp and attempts to stumble back to the hotel. Back to the party, where he says everyone is waiting for him.

They’ve all forgotten about him now, though. He never tells Oikawa this—his illusions of love and grandeur… well, it may be the only thing Oikawa has. Grand King.

Oikawa laughs, slow and grating. “Oh, whatever, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa shoves his finger into Iwaizumi’s chest as Iwaizumi struggles to open the cab door. “You’re just mad that I had fun and you sat around all—” jab “—night—” jab “—long.” Jab.

Iwaizumi shoves Oikawa’s hand away. “Shut up, Shittykawa.”

“Ooh-hoo.” Oikawa slaps Iwaizumi’s cheek gently, giggling. His eyes are bloodshot and he lost his jacket somewhere between the dance floor and the bathroom, but Iwaizumi's not going back for it.

“Come on,” Iwaizumi grumbles and throws Oikawa into the backseat of the cab.

Oikawa rolls around in the backseat for a while, tossing around ideas about nothing and half-finished sentences, while the driver glares back at Iwaizumi periodically and narrows his eyebrows in this shut him the fuck up kind of way.

“Shittykawa, just shut up already.” Iwaizumi is staring out the window.

Oikawa frowns. “Iwa-chan.” Oikawa leans forward, resting his hand on top of Iwaizumi's. “Iwa—aaaah—chan,” Oikawa sing songs, laughing loudly and the cab driver grits his teeth. Iwaizumi turns away.

Oikawa leans back, his face sullen and pale. He whispers, “Hey, Iwa-chan.” He shakes Iwaizumi’s shoulder. “Iwa-chan, com’n. Come on. I’m sorry.”

Iwaizumi continues to stare out the window. The same thing, almost every weekend—Oikawa gets like this, Iwaizumi sighs and has to push through the crowds to take him home, Oikawa laughs and tells elaborate stories that everyone hates, Iwaizumi calls a cab and drags him back home and Oikawa always, always apologizes.

Usually, Iwaizumi doesn’t comply because Oikawa Tooru gets what Oikawa Tooru wants and Iwaizumi is a little tired of enabling the bastard. But it’s the way that Oikawa can just fucking look at him that makes Iwaizumi a little more compliant.

“Okay, Oikawa, but this is—”

Oikawa is asleep.

Iwaizumi sighs.

Oikawa sleeps with other people. Iwaizumi knows this; it’s all Oikawa is really known for (Nevermind that he's extremely good looking and is the captain of Tokyo University's volleyball team.) Oikawa tells him to be okay with it (mostly with this impatient and demanding look on his face) and, well, Iwaizumi has to be.

They go to parties together and more than often, they leave with other people. Iwaizumi usually finds himself trailing Karasuno's manager (who's just a friend, contrary to what Oikawa says), a little more than drunk and a lot more than alone, and Oikawa never answers his phone at this point. Sometimes, he just sits in the park and waits for Oikawa to call him.

Iwaizumi knows he’s overprotective. Oikawa calls it jealousy. Iwaizumi justifies with horror stories of getting mugged, stolen credit cards and STDs. Oikawa sneers and pours himself a drink.

That’s it, that’s all, and Iwaizumi can say no more. Oikawa stops listening after that.

Oikawa is an endearing, manipulative asshole and Iwaizumi can’t help but be around him. (Riding the coat-tails, they say, but it’s not that. Not even close.)

“Oikawa-san does what Oikawa-san likes and Oikawa-san gets away with it.” Oikawa smirks. “Because he’s Oikawa-san.”

(It’s not the condescending walk or the way he leans back in his chair, that insufferable smirk on his face; simple, smooth and elegant. It’s how he talks in fucking third person that pisses off Iwaizumi.)

Oikawa is immature. He’s a child in every relative way. He begs Iwaizumi to stay, orders him to leave, calls him in the middle of the night wondering where he is and ignores Iwaizumi when he comes over. It’s a constant game of hot-cold and Iwaizumi never knows how to play it properly; the rules are always changing.

That’s the way Oikawa plays. Manipulates everything until he gets exactly what he wants.

Maybe that’s how Iwaizumi got here in the first place.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments fuel me.


End file.
